The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an ultracapacitor-based power source, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an ultracapacitor-based power source for emergency starting of an internal combustion engine.
The transportation industry has demonstrated a demand for portable devices which allow emergency starting of internal combustion engines (ICEs) when the vehicle battery is weak. The starting procedure requires an electrical source, capable of providing short yet intensive current burst.
Some emergency start devices are based on lithium-ion battery packs, however they are heavy and expensive and possess a limited lifetime. Other emergency start devices are based on ultracapacitors (UCs) that are mounted in the vehicles and are permanently connected in parallel with the existing batteries. These UC-based devices require bulky current sensors and are not portable.
Additional background art includes:
1. Liu, Hanmin, Zhixin Wang, Jie Cheng, and Doug Maly. “Improvement on the cold cranking capacity of commercial vehicle by using supercapacitor and lead-acid battery hybrid.” Vehicular Technology, IEEE Transactions on 58, no. 3 (2009): 1097-1105.
2. Catherino, Henry A., Joseph F. Burgel, Peter L. Shi, Andrew Rusek, and Xiulin Zou. “Hybrid power supplies: A capacitor-assisted battery.” Journal of Power Sources 162, no. 2 (2006): 965-970.
3. M. Averbukh, M. Krinitsky, and B. Rivin, “Development of compact electrical source based on the synergetic partnership between conventional electrochemical storage batteries and ultracapacitors,” in Proc. 27th IEEEI Conv., 2012, pp. 1-5.
4. Miller, John R., and Susannah M. Butler. Diesel engine starting using battery-capacitor combinations. No. 2001-01-2714. SAE Technical Paper, 2001.
5. Hengst, Shane, D. M. Luong-Van, J. R. Everett, J. S. Lawrence, M. C. B. Ashley, D. Castel, and J. W. V. Storey. “A small, high-efficiency diesel generator for high altitude use in Antarctica.” International Journal of Energy Research 34, no. 9 (2010): 827-838.
6. Baghzouz, Yahia, R. Hurt, and Robert F. Boehm. “Evaluation of a Fuel Cell for Powering the Electrical Load of ICE Vehicles.” In Clean Electrical Power, 2007. ICCEP'07. International Conference on, pp. 74-77. IEEE, 2007.
7. Yuanbin, Yu, Wang Qingnian, Hu Changjian, and Wang Boshi. “The feasibility and superiority of super-capacitors on mild hybrid electric vehicle.” InMechatronics and Automation, 2009. ICMA 2009. International Conference on, pp. 1347-1351. IEEE, 2009.
8. Kun, L. I. A. N. G. “Super Capacitor Assisted Engine Starting System Modeling.” Mechanical Engineering & Automation 4 (2012): 014.
9. Yuhimenko, V., M. Averbukh, G. Agranovich, and A. Kuperman. “Dynamics of supercapacitor bank with uncontrolled active balancer for engine starting.”Energy Conversion and Management 88 (2014): 106-112.
10. Kertész, C-Z., and Paul Nicolae Borza. “Starter aiding system based on supercapacitors for the LDE2100 locomotive.” In Design and Technology of Electronics Packages,(SIITME) 2009 15th International Symposium for, pp. 239-244. IEEE, 2009.
11. Stanca, Aurel Cornel, Iuliu Szekely, and Adrian Mailat. “STRATEGIES FOR PERFORMANCE OPTIMIZATION IN SUPERCAPACITOR-BASED ICE STARTING SYSTEMS.”
12. M. Averbukh, S. Lineykin and A. Kuperman. Portable ultracapacitor-based power source for emergency starting of internal combustion engines. Power Electronics, IEEE Transactions on 30(8), pp. 4283-4290. 2015. DOI: 10.1109/TPEL.2014.2355422.
13. Chheda, Vijay, and D. Y. Vernekar. Hybrid Power Pack (Ultra Capacitor+Battery) for Two Wheelers Fitted with Starter Motor. No. 2009-26-0077. SAE Technical Paper, 2009.
14. Zhou, Jian Hao, Jia Yi Du, Yin Nan Yuan, and Deng Pan Zhang. “Analysis on Low Temperature Cold Starting Performance of Parallel Hybrid Electric Vehicle with Ultra-Capacitor.” Applied Mechanics and Materials 43 (2011): 119-122.
15. STANCA, Aurel Cornel, Venetia SANDU, and Iuliu SZEKELY. “Embedded System for Start of ICE with Hybrid Battery-Super-capacitor Sources.”Development and Application Systems (2010): 82.
16. Auer, Juergen, and Christoph Wieser. “Ultracapacitor's in Automotive: Where and When Ever Power Needed.” Journal of Asian Electric Vehicles 7, no. 1 (2009): 1257-1259.
17. Fiorenti, Simone, Jacopo Guanetti, Yann Guezennec, and Simona Onori. “Modeling and experimental validation of a Hybridized Energy Storage System for automotive applications.” Journal of Power Sources 241 (2013): 112-120.